1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a photographic camera with a cover/handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,642, issued Feb. 21, 1978, discloses in FIG. 6 of the drawings a photographic camera including a camera body and a cover/handle coupled together for limited sliding movement of the cover/handle along the camera body to project increasingly from one end of the camera body to uncover the camera body. When the cover/handle is projected from the one end of the camera body the extent it can be projected, it is pivoted approximately 90.degree. about the one end to permit the cover/handle to be manually grasped erect to hold the camera body steady in a horizontal orientation for picture-taking. No provision is suggested, however, for supporting the camera body in a vertical orientation for picture-taking. Thus, the cover/handle is limited in regard to use.